Don't Save It All For Christmas Day
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Song fic for a Christmas challenge! Just a little story about getting the courage to tell someone you love them, empowered by the music of Celine Dion, Ric Wake and Peter Zizzo. I don't own any of it, least of all Harry Potter.


"Don't Save It All For Christmas Day"

_Don't get so busy that you miss_

_Giving just a little kiss_

_To the ones you love._

_Don't even wait a little while_

_Give 'em just a little smile_

_A little is enough._

_How many people are cryin'_

_People are dyin'?_

_How many people are asking for love?_

Sirius listened to the lyrics of the song. It was one of Ginny's favourites, so Harry had it blasting from the Muggle sound system in their living room at Godric's Hollow. He could see Hermione – a Celine Dion convert – mouthing the words. She was looking across the room at… oh, ho, ho! Charlie Weasley. Big surprise. Was she finally going to make a move?

_So don't save it all for Christmas Day._

_Find a way to give a little love every day._

_Don't save it all for Christmas Day._

_Find your way, 'cause holidays have come and gone._

_But love lives on if you give on love._

"It's all right for Celine Dion," he muttered, looking across at Remus, who was monitoring the punch. With the Weasley twins around, Merlin only knew what could happen, and alcohol would be the least of their worries.

How long had he loved Moony? Probably since Hogwarts. Of course, it didn't help when there was a rumour that he was a Death Eater, and then when Sirius himself was sent to Azkaban as the supposed traitor.

Pettigrew all along.

Sirius shook his head.

Just then, Remus looked up and they made eye contact. The werewolf's eyes filled with warmth as he looked at his friend, and gave him a small smile.

"Gonna dance, Sirius?" Tonks called from the middle of the floor, where she and Kingsley were boogieing. He shook his head.

_How could you wait another minute?_

_A hug is warmer when you're in it,_

_And, baby, that's a fact._

_And saying I love you's always better,_

_Seasons, reasons, they don't matter._

_So don't hold back._

_How many people in this world,_

_So needful in this world?_

_How many people are praying for love?_

"I've given up," Remus said. Sirius jumped. He'd been so busy _not_ watching his friend that he hadn't seen him sneaking up. "No matter how vigilant I am, Fred and George will find _some_ way to contaminate the food and drink."

"Yeah. S'pose so."

"Padfoot, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Moony. When have you _ever_ known me to be depressed at a party?"

"Did I say depressed?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows in mock-surprise. "Subdued."

"Oi!"

"It's true," Remus said, prodding his arm. Sirius blushed, and turned his head.

_So don't save it all for Christmas Day._

_Find a way to give a little love every day._

_Don't save it all for Christmas Day._

_Find your way, 'cause holidays have come and gone._

_But love lives on if you give on love._

Those damn lyrics, Sirius thought. They weren't trying to tell him something, were they?

No, of course not. It was just for Ginny.

"So, d'you think Charlie and Hermione will finally get together?"

"Uh, maybe," Sirius said, scuffing his shoe on the carpet.

"Of course," Remus said, looking at his friend from the corner of his eye, "it depends on whether or not one of them actually makes a move."

"I guess."

_Let all the children know everywhere they go,_

_Their whole life long, let them know love._

The swell of the music as the chorus formed for a third time gave him the courage.

"Moony, I have to tell you something," he blurted out. The room was too crowded, so he pulled his friend out into the hallway. They could still hear the music from there.

"About time," Remus muttered.

"What… what do you mean?"

"Go on, Padfoot."

Sirius took a deep breath. "Remus-I-love-you."

"What was that?"

"I said that I love you."

_So don't save it all for Christmas Day._

_Find a way to give a little love every day._

_Don't save it all for Christmas Day_

_Find your way, 'cause holidays have come and gone._

"About bloody time," Remus said. He slammed Sirius against the wall and stole a deep, consuming kiss from him. When he pulled back, Sirius whimpered. He licked his chapped lips, and glanced away, his cheeks blazing.

"What did that mean, Remus?" he asked quietly. Remus stroked his cheek.

"Just my way of saying that I love you, too," he said. Sirius looked up hesitantly, and then smiled.

_But love lives on if you give on love._

_Love._

**This was for the Christmas Challenge 2010. I chose both the song and the pairing; my first time writing Remus and Sirius as a couple! Hope I did it justice.**

**Just my little (early) Christmas offering. Keep an eye out for my other answer to this challenge, "Grown-Up Christmas List", coming to an ffnet near you. And please review!**


End file.
